The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to dynamic location state determination of an electronic device based on location and activity events.
Use of computing or electronic devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Electronic devices range from standard desktop computers to mobile and/or wearable computing technology and beyond. In the case of mobile electronic devices, various applications and mobile services use location information for improving user experience. For example, location information of the mobile electronic device may be used as part of communicating with a base station. In another example, an application residing at the mobile electronic device may use location information to verify an identity of a user. Thus, location information as obtained by or via mobile electronic devices may be used for a wide variety of services.
However, one problem with such devices is the inaccuracy and unreliability of location information during some scenarios. For example, in some instances, mobile electronic devices may be enter an out-of-service state where cellular, wireless wide area network (WWAN) service, and/or wireless local area network (WLAN) service is lost. Further, even in normal operating cases where mobile electronic devices have or maintain wireless service or connection, the mobile electronic devices fail to use such information to deduce various user habits and/or location-specific behaviors.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in location state determination at an electronic device.